Second Generation Heroes
by DanielleKB
Summary: The earth was in war with and lost against the terrorist group known as HYDRA. When an underground group begins to assemble a team of new Avengers word spreads quickly. A team made up of the children of the orginals launch a plan to avenge what's left of their planet.


Paste

_If we can't protect the earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it._ - Tony Stark

**Lena Rogers**

By now all the stories were suppose to be myth and legend. HYDRA made sure to rid of anyone with thought otherwise. They were believed to have killed off all of S.H.E.I.L.D agents. They even had me fooled most of the time. But, I should have realized earlier that they couldn't get every job done. Their work was still sloppy. Agent Fury was still alive and according to my brother, still active in his mission.

"You don't believe me," Colton slurred, falling back onto the couch with a loud hiccup.

I gave him a look and walked over to the curtained windows. The streets were empty as usual this time of day. Anyone caught out past nine would pay the price. Though I wasn't looking forward to spending the whole night with my drunken older brother it beat worrying where he was and what kind of trouble he got himself into every night.

"A drunk's word isn't actually trustworthy," I mumbled, pulling away from the curtains.

He chuckled and tried to sit up. "Word on the street is he's forming a team."

I frowned and anticipated his next words.

"The Avengers." He gave a mock gasp. "Two point zero, of course. Because it worked so great the first time."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"Why not, Lena? The world needs heroes after all."

Wind suddenly pressed up against the windows, hoping for a way in. Without looking to Colton for help I quickly hurried to secure any lose locks. Our apartment building felt as though it would topple any minute. It was how all places in the inner city were built. Only people crazy enough to try and hide from HYDRA resided in places like this one. Colton and I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Thankfully, craziness earned you bit of privacy. No one lived on our block.

"But, you don't have to worry about it." Colton shifted on the couch so that he was upside down.

In an attempt to ignore his reeling, I started picking up papers and books from my usual studying off the floor. I could feel Colton's mocking eyes on me as I did. Curiosity burned in my throat, but I swallowed it down.

"Ask me why," he ordered in a teasing tone.

"Stop it."

"Come on, you know it's bothering you. As much as you spend studying those heroes."

I spun back around to him and glared. "Fine. Why, Colton? Why won't I have to worry?"

"You... or, _we_, didn't qualify." He flipped back up right and started towards the area we referred to as a kitchen. It was simply a corner in the house with a fridge, microwave, and a small table with one chair to match.

"Right." I nodded. "We'll leave it at that."

"Don't sound so glum, Lena." He popped open a beer bottle and made his way back to the couch. "You wouldn't have liked it anyway."

"Let's say I believe you," I said, shoving my books on the kitchen table. "Let's say agent Fury is planning to reassemble a team of Avengers. Why would we even be considered for it? No one knows we exist. And, how would you know about it and HYDRA is still in the dark?"

"Who says they're in the dark about it?"

"What?" I was officially confused. Colton couldn't be that drunk. He was sticking to his story too long for someone wasted.

"And, it's not just any old superhero team. It's exclusive." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a smirk. "I know because they told me."

Now, I was officially hooked on everything he might have to say. I made my way over to the couch and sat on the arm rest right beside him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought drunken words weren't trustworthy?" he teased and waved the beer bottle in my face.

I slapped it away. "Tell me, Colton, or I swear."

He made a 'tsk' sound and stood from the couch. "You're not as strong as me, Lena. No matter how much you think it."

"I'm faster when you're drunk though," I reminded him.

"I'm not drunk." He leaned against the wall and swallowed a big gulp of beer. "Yet."

"Well, keep drinking and keep talking," I encouraged.

He gave me a look. "They're looking for all the kids."

"Kids?"

"Kids of the Originals. They're recruiting the ones that qualify."

"How do you know this if we _didn't_?"

"Because I caught them." He flashed one of his dark grins. The kind that meant he'd done something dangerous.

"And?"

"And, I quote directly from the mighty agent Fury himself, 'Captain America's offspring are not strong enough or capable to handle such a serious task as this one. And, are therefore not needed.'"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, rude, wasn't it? Our father. Basically the leader of it all and his children aren't even considered."

"No, I meant, they let you go?"

Colton shrugged. "I told them I wouldn't mumble a word."

"They believed you?"

He smirked. "I have another quote from Fury, 'If there is one person I'd trust with my life it would have been Captain. I know I can trust his kids as well.'"

From the dark look in Colton's eyes I knew what he was thinking. I pressed my fingers against my forehead, wincing at the thought.

"I'm going to tell them, Lena."

I groaned out loud at the words. Shaking my head I walked over to him. "Please, don't."

"They won't win anyway. If our parents failed they don't even have a shoot."

"You promised."

"And, they lied! Lena, they lied to all of us. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't deserve our loyalty."

I grabbed his arms and forced him to look at me. He resisted the urge to pull away as I tightened my grip. His eyes told me to back off though.

"Look, I know you're hurt - "

"I'm not hurt!"

"But, you have to listen to me. You can't do this. Imagine what HYDRA will do if they find out."

"They'll find out anyway."

"I know, but right now they aren't ready to defend themselves. Who else has Fury recruited?"

He ripped himself out of my grasp and slammed the beer bottle on the table. It smashed into pieces leaving his fingers cut and wet with blood and beer. He pressed his hand against his shirt in attempt to stop the bleeding. It would heal completely in less than an hour. If he hadn't been drinking probably faster.

"I only saw the Stark girl. They haven't exactly rounded up everyone yet."

"But, they know where they are?"

"They never lost us."

We both shared a long look of fear. If S.H.I.E.L.D, an organization that had been inactive for almost thirty years, kept track of us what hindered the HYDRA from doing them same? Life for a child of a hero wasn't exactly something you flaunted around. Even normal people hated the thought of humans with abnormal power could still walk amongst them. We wouldn't be aided if we were caught.

"It's probably time we moved on." His voice was surprisingly calm.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, you're right. We should have left a long time ago."

Colton started towards the door without saying anything else.

I panicked. "Where are you going?"

"I know what I have to do."

"Please, no."

"You're my family," he told me and opened the door.

"So are they."

"Just because their parents died with ours doesn't connect us in any way. They wouldn't hesitate a second to kill us if we posed as a threat so, neither will I."

"You don't know what they're do."

He looked pained as he turned back around. "I finally have information that might pardon us. This is going to keep us safe. HYDRA will forger their grudge against Dad."

"What would Dad say? Huh? What do you think he'd tell you right now?" I demanded an answer.

"He'd tell me to keep you safe at all cost." He walked out of the door before I could voice another protest. I ran to the doorway and called out after him.

"I won't forgive you if you do this, Colton! I swear I won't."

I knew he wasn't coming back. No matter how many threats I yelled out. His mind was made and loyalty was set. I pushed myself back into the room and quickly gathered whatever could fit into my bag. If I was gone before he got back he'd know I was serious. But, HYDRA would also know exactly who my alliance was with. With a slight hesitation I zipped up my bag and turned off the only burning lamp. The second I stepped out of the room I knew it was over. I lifted the hood of my jacket over my head as soon as I stepped outside. Rain and wind greeted me as I pushed against it. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to get as far away from the building as possible. Afterwards, I'd make a plan. I had to get hold of Fury. They wouldn't have much time.

After walking a few blocks I sensed something above. I looked at the dark, clouded sky. Nothing unusual. Again, I continued to walk. Something shifted from behind me. I paused and tried to listen closer. I heard an inhumanly fast step. Something blurred beside me. There was a quick gust of wind on the back of my neck that oddly felt like someone's breath. I turned around quickly, greeted only by the night.

"Behind you," a voice offered. "I'm behind you."

I turned quickly and saw nothing.

"You're good," it complimented.

"Not as good as you," I retorted.

I could hear both the shrug of his shoulders against the jacket he was wearing and the smile on his lips. "It's nice to have someone admit that they don't stand a chance. Saves time."

"What do you want?"

He was behind me again. His hand moved my hair from covering my ear and he whispered, "I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

I moved away from his touch, but didn't try to turn around again. "Okay."

He chuckled softly and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin. "I've got you trapped on the streets after curfew and all you've got to say is, 'okay'?"

"Just state your business and we can both move on," I told him.

He moved swiftly in front of me. I could just barely make out his figure. "Where's your brother?"

"I was just about to come to you all with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me to him," I ordered, realizing I had an advantage here. Maybe I could work it. Of course, if he insisted I would tell. But, if this guy made it easy I could make it to S.H.I.E.L.D. I could convince them I could be of some help. I could show them that some of my father was in me.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you," I lied smoothly. "You could be part of HYDRA."

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want something else."

"I... I want in."

In was silent for quite some time. If it wasn't for the steady beating of his heart I would have figured he left.

"Fine. No promises though. I'm not in the position to barter. I'm just a messenger."

"Okay." I nodded. "Lead the way."

your document here...


End file.
